official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatlinburg, Tennessee
Gatlinburg is a city in Sevier County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 3,944. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 84.33% White (3,326) 11.13% Hispanic or Latino (439) 4.08% Other (161) 0.46% Black or African American (18) 13.9% (548) of Gatlinburg residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Gatlinburg has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The city reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.73 murders a year. Pokemon See the Sevier County page for more info. Fun facts * The city is a popular vacation resort, as it rests on the border of Great Smoky Mountains National Park along US Route 441, which connects to Cherokee, North Carolina, on the southeast side of the national park. Ober Gatlinburg is the only ski resort in the state. It has eight ski trails, three chair lifts, and a wildlife encounter area and is accessible via roads and a gondola from the city strip. The Gatlinburg Trolley, a privately funded public transit system, caters to area tourists. The Gatlinburg SkyLift takes visitors up 1,800 feet to the top of Crockett Mountain,51 and the Gatlinburg Space Needle provides a 360-degree view of the Smoky Mountains from its 407-foot observation tower. The attraction includes glass elevators, educational exhibits on the history of Gatlinburg, a two-story arcade, and unique shows and performances at the Iris Theater. * The Ripley's group of attractions includes Ripley's Aquarium of the Smokies, which opened in 1997 and features special exhibits covering subjects such as the Titanic, pirates, and the planet Mars, Ripley's Haunted Adventure, Odditorium, Mirror Maze, 5D Moving Theater, Guinness World Records, Old MacDonald's Farm Mini Golf, and Davy Crockett Mini Golf. * Hollywood Star Cars Museum, which opened in 1996, features Mayberry's squad car, The Beverly Hillbillies jalopy, DRAG-U-LA from The Munsters, two Batmobiles, the Camaro from Charlie's Angels, and Herbie the Love Bug. Many of the featured vehicles were designed by George Barris. The Museum of Salt and Pepper Shakers houses more than 20,000 shakers from all over the world, and Cooter's Place is a free Dukes of Hazzard museum with the General Lee, indoor go-karts, and indoor mini golf. * During the Christmas season, the entire downtown area is decorated with lights for the Winterfest Celebration that takes place from November through February. A Trolley Ride of Lights is available from early November to late January during the celebration, and a free shuttle bus traverses the city every half-hour. * Because of the ease of obtaining a marriage license in Tennessee, Gatlinburg is a popular destination for weddings and honeymoons, with more than 20 wedding chapels in the town and surrounding areas. * The Convention Center hosts the annual week long Gatlinburg Regional, the largest non-National bridge (card game) tournament in the United States which attracts over 3,000 players from all over the world. * Gatlinburg has a decent amount of amenities to offer outside of the ones already mentioned. The city has a Nintendo World, a little bit of fast food, Pizza Hut, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Gatlinburg Mountain Coaster, Smoky Mountain Brewery, the trailhead for Gatlinburg Trail, plenty of lodges and cabins along with a few hotels/motels, Food City, dollar stores, Tree Tops Resort, a scenic overlook, some public battle fields, a contest hall, a showcase theater, a landing strip, Ole Smoky Moonshine, Rocky Top Sports World, and a bit of other things. Category:Tennessee Cities